1. Field
The present invention relates to immunoassay devices and the methods for their use.
2. State of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,522 relates to a dual path immunoassay device for use with a solution and for use with a conjugate having a marker. The test device is for determining the presence of a ligand in a sample.
Generally, the solution used in conjunction with the immunoassay device is a liquid that is dispensed from a bottle that is separate from the device. For example, a buffer solution may be dispensed from a squeeze bottle which may dispense drops of the solution through an opening in a housing of the device. Typically, to perform a test using the device, a user first injects or inserts the sample through one opening in the housing and then squeezes a certain number of drops (e.g., 3 drops) from the bottle into another opening in the housing. Such manual dispensing by the user may introduce errors into the testing if too much or too little buffer solution is introduced through the other opening. For example, if the bottle is held at an angle instead of being held vertically with respect to the housing, the amount of buffer in each drop may be different and, therefore, may affect the test results.